


[VID] Satisfaction

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [9]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Football, Orgasm Delay/Denial, So Wrong It's Right, Sports Metaphors, Video, accidental non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Brown just can't get satisfaction. Luckily Snoopy is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones (edited)  
> Length: 1 m 27 sec  
> Rating: PG for footage, PG-13 for connotation  
> Physical trigger warning: The picture shakes several times when Charlie Brown hits the ground.
> 
> For my Kink Bingo square "orgasm denial/control." Yes, that's right. It is not even in the row I'm doing, except now I'm going to have to do that row. 
> 
> Clip at the end is from the Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show episode "Chaos in the Classroom."

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/24976660>

 

On Youtube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qjXQZ-4jAo>

  

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/0ecan4by9odq3xy/satisfaction,_by_bironic.mp4)

  

LYRICS

I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no  
I can’t get no

No, no, no  
Hey, hey, hey  
That's what I say

I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no girlie action  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no  
I can't get no

Clip: "You hold the ball, I come running up to kick it, and then you pull it away. There has to be something deeply symbolic in that. I've thought about it and thought about it. Somehow, though, I missed the symbolism."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/257275.html>
> 
> Death of the author/vidder etc. etc., but given the metaphor, wanted to say for the record that this isn't meant to be read as condoning violence against women or justifying payback for "teasing." Yes? Yes.


End file.
